Price of Eternity
by Rogue Angel Barton
Summary: The fallen angel has heard of a curse that will make her all powerful. The only flaw, she must get one mortal to fall in love with her. This mortal must dwell in darkness but fight for good. Then drink him. But can her heart say yes once she meets him?
1. Default Chapter

The Price of Eternity

By: Rogue Angel Barton

Hey! This will be a romance fic, as all my fics are! VOTE FOR THE COUPLES! But this will be a SERENA AND HEERO FIC! If you don't like it, too bad! I don't own anything except for myself!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The moon was high and the night sky was dark. Not a single cloud was overhead as the stars shined down on the Earth with such beauty and light. They made everything in the world worth while. The waves crashed on the beach as two figures were in sand. They were simply shadows against the dark of the beaches. One was a man, about 20 years of age, with dark brown eyes and black hair. He was on top and kissing a woman.

This girl seemed like a goddess, and the world had never held another beauty like her. Her innocent clear cerulean eyes were closed as she was killed with joy. Her golden hair was loose and spilled onto the cold sand like waves of golden light. The man pulled away, looking at the girl with lust filled eyes. The girl, sensing the absence of the lips that filled her with fire opened her eyes. 

The man smiled down at her, the girl, naive and mistaking the smile simply smiled back. The man's eyes suddenly filled with evil and lust as he continued to stare at her.

"Why'd you stop Mamoru?"

"Nothing Serena. I just wanted to look at how beautiful you were... when you were alive."

"What do you mean?"

Without another word the Mamoru, with lightening speed moved his head to her neck. Serena cried out as she felt two sharp teeth sink into her pale flesh. She struggled, kicking and hitting the older man, but being much stronger than her, he simply continued to drink. Serena's vision began to become burred. She could feel hot liquid pouring from her body, staining her ivory skin and the pain had now become a dull throbbing.

A single tear slid from her eyes as she saw her beloved prince continue to take away the liquid that gave her life. Her prince, the one that vowed to love her forever, was now making her a demon of the night. He was taking away her purity and he twisted everything that made her who she is. 

"How could you?"

Serena's eyes closed as for the last time would she look at the moon and stars with such beauty and such love for them. From then on, she would look at them differently, not as a child of light, but as a creature of evil and darkness.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! That was short, but appropriate! What do you think?!?! Tell me! Pairings please cept for Heero and Usagi!


	2. Awakening

~*~*~ Price of Eternity ~*~*~

By: Rogue Angel Barton

Hey! How's everyone doing?! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Keep them coming! Well, I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon so please, don't sue. Well, on with the fic!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Mamoru Chiba stood in the shadows as he watched the figure on the bed. Serena's hair was free from her odangos and circled around her body. She was now in a black dress with a low-neck line. He looked at the open window at the full moon that appeared tonight. What an appropriate time for the rebirth into death of Serena to have a full moon? He laughed silently to himself, he had turned the creature of light and love into a demon of the night, knowing only hate. No, not even Serena can resist the darkness that was now a part of her soul for eternity. There was no one to save her now, her friends were all dead, and her knight in shining armor was the one that turned her.

He studied the girl on the bed. Even in death she was beautiful, now paler that ever before. Mamoru thought of how he once loved her. But that was ancient history, millennia ago on the moon, when he was pure and a man. But in this life time he a creature of the night, a demon king. Now all he wanted from her was her body, and he ad already had that. Smirking to himself he thought of all his accomplishments. Now she will rule by his side as the dark queen, but first, he had to achieve his main goal.

"Mmmmmm................"

Mamoru turned to the girl and walked to the bed. He sat down on her right and waited patiently for her to awake. Seconds later, her eyelids fluttered as her eyes opened. Mamoru smirked and leaned on top of her. He kissed her roughly, until the beauty kicked him across the room. Mamoru stood up, shocked.

"What... what was the meaning of that?"

Mamoru watched as Serena got off the bed. She inspected the skimpy dress that Mamoru had put in her and smiled seductively. She walked over to him, flowing with an evil and a dark aura. She stopped in front of Mamoru, bent down, grabbed his collar and lifted him off the ground. Pulling him to her level, she smirked as his eyes betrayed the fear that he was feeling as he shivered at the look in her eyes.

Serena's usual happy blue eyes were now filled with a hatred and darkness stronger than any Mamoru had ever seen before. He was shocked as she suddenly pulled him to her and pressed her lips firmly against his. Mamoru's eyes widened as she kissed him with a roughness ad harshness he did not know she had. Suddenly Mamoru felt two sharp teeth sinking into upper lips. Mamoru let out a short scream before Serena forced he tongue into his mouth. Not knowing what to do, Mamoru extended his fangs and bit hard into Serena's tongue.

Mamoru gasped as Serena slammed him into the wall. Fearfully he opened his eyes and looked into the angry eyes of the goddess. 

"Now what was that for Mamoru? Don't you like the new me?"

Mamoru was frozen as Serena proceeded to rub her chest on Mamoru's body. Mamoru only stared at Serena.

"Oh before? I was having a little payback. You don't mind do you? After all, you made me what I am..."

Mamoru smirked as he felt Senera rubbing her hips against his. Wrapping his arms around Serena's thin waist. Serena smiled as she reached her right hand back and rubbed Mamoru's cheek.

"You know I said payback before?"

Mamoru's only response was a husky groan.

"I never said I was finished."

Mamoru's eyes widened as he felt a sharp object pierce his stomach. He watched as Serena walked away from him and then he looked down. Mamoru saw a silver dagger in his stomach. He turned his head, shocked to look at Serena. She smirked at him and turned around.

"I'm not killing you, I'll make you wish I had by keeping you alive."

Serena walked away with emotionless eyes as Mamoru collapsed on the floor in pain.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

FINISHED! REVIEW POR FAVOR! I KNOW SERENA'S OOC BUT SHE'S EVIL NOW!


	3. Hateshiganai tokoshie bachi

~*~*~ Price of Eternity ~*~*~

By: Rogue Angel Barton

Hi. I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Serena stepped out into the night. She smirked as the darkness surrounded her, evil and mischief everywhere. She set out in any random direction. She was sure she could find some fresh blood. After all, Mamoru made her into the creature of the night.

Serena stopped when she felt the presence of a man behind her. She turned around to see a handsome looking guy staring at her. He smirked as he walked to her. Serena smiled seductively as he pounced. She side stepped and he crashed to the floor. She quickly bent down and bit into his neck. She smirked as he screamed. She could feel the warm liquid strengthening her. A minute later, she pulled back.

Serena kicked the man over to see his lifeless blue eyes staring up at the sky. She walked away, melting into the shadows of the night.

~~~~~~~~

Mamoru cursed as he looked out the window. He saw the way Serena had drank that guy. She was out of control, someone that he couldn't control. She was a force greater than his own was. Mamoru knew with her new personality, she would find out about the Eternal Immortality in now time.

~~~~~~~~

Serena looked around. It's been a month since she had become a vampire. She was a force to be reckoned with. All the demons in the city now knew her name and feared it like the plague. No one dared mess with her, or take her chosen prey. 

The police were baffled by the strings of murders. There were about 20 people dead in the city, receiving the same bite wounds. Only her and a few other chosen vampires dared make an actual kill. 

Serena looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a back spaghetti strap tank top, a small black leather jacket, black boots, and tight black leather pants. She liked this whole, evil and end of the world thing.

Serena walked out of her apartment. She had managed to get a big apartment in the uptown area of the city. Of course, being a new vampire, she was yet able to walk in the sun. But when she was able to... the world will never know chaos such as what she was going to provide.

She looked up at the sign of a Chinese take out store. Serena smiled, as she knew what was actually inside there. An ancient Chinese wise man lived there. And according to some of the vampires, he could tell her a little about getting some power around here. Licking her lips hungrily, she pushed against the door.

To her surprise a blue shield appeared in the doorway and shot her half way across the street. Landing ungracefully on her ass, Serena's eyes turned a grayish blue from rage. She moved back and charged with full force. Once again she was rejected from the doorway.

"You can not come in here."

Serena heard the voice with the heavy Chinese accent. Looking up, she saw a Chinese woman standing there, glaring at her. 

Serena stood up, smirked, and licked her lips hungrily once more. She would prove that woman wrong. Nothing could stop this new her. Serena walked back and released her fangs. The vampire strength and senses fully kicked in as Serena realized just how good the woman smelled. She closed her eyes and concentrated all her energy. 

Minute later, she opened her eyes and charged full force at the barrier. The woman smirked; thinking that Serena would be bounced out. But she was wrong. Her eyes widened as Serena broke through the blue barrier and landed on top of her. The woman tried in vain to push Serena off but Serena only smiled.

"I'm hungry."

With lightning speed Serena embedded her fangs into the woman's neck. She felt another wave of power hit her. The woman was not only young, but there were hints of magic flowing in her blood. Serena smiled once her victim was dead. Serena stood up and licked her lips. She kicked the dead body into the wall.

"Wow, that was easy."

She looked around the empty restaurant. She walked to the back wall and began tapping on it. She found a different sound on the side. She looked for a switch, but with the new personality came the impatient nature of the vampire. She punched the wall. To her joy part of it broke, revealing empty space. Within seconds she had uncovered a passageway. 

She followed the passageway, knowing that at the end was this wise man. She came to a huge red door. Not bothering to knock, she kicked the door. The door flew off its hinges and slammed into the wall on the other side. Serena stepped in, her eyes hungering for information that would lead her to power.

She looked to her left, there, under a dim light sat an old man in his early eighties. His eyes were closed as Serena walked toward.

"Stop right there demon."

The voice was low with crisp and clear English. He was dressed in fine black silk and he was sitting on a mat. His eyes suddenly opened. Serena felt an invisible force slamming her into the wall.

"Well, at least you didn't disappoint me."

Serena smiled again as the old man regarded her with interest.

"You were a goddess of good."

Serena's blow furrowed at the mention of her past life. He was right, she was a fighter of good, at one point the very essence of good itself. But now she was different, she was a vessel for evil, and soon, with his knowledge, evil itself.

"You come to seek knowledge of power."

"Well then, you are the man that I've come to see."

The old man nodded solemnly. Serena frowned. Not there was any way that he would tell her anything unless given the proper... reward. In this case, a fast and painless death instead of a slow and painful one. But then again... she was a vampire. There was no need to actually keep her word.

"I shall not tell you."

"Good, that's what I wanted."

The old man seemed surprise but that soon faded. This was what he was expecting. Greater the good a person possessed, greater the evil in their hearts. But he was expecting this one to be... unlike the rest. For centuries she had guarded those who held good within their hearts and punished those who allowed their souls to be consumed by evil.

The old sage watched with interest as Serena concentrated her energy. Suddenly a ball of energy appeared in her hands. The sage was not surprised, but knew that his time was coming. He watched with dim eyes as the energy headed towards her. The old man looked ever so slightly pleased as the energy ball broke his shield. He expected many great things from her, bad things... but great non the less.

"Well old man, looks like I get to have some fun tonight."

The sage's eyes widened as in a blink of the eye Serena was holding him by the neck. With her inhuman strength, she lifted him off the ground. She smirked.

"Tell me about hateshiganai tokoshie bachi, and you might get to die fast and painless."

"You are one of evil. You shall not keep your word."

"Well, just tell me anyway or else I shall torture you. That, I can do."

The old sage pondered for a minute. Although she may do the world's greatest evil if the hateshiganai tokoshie bachi were to be told to her. But, there might be something that could save the fallen goddess. Reaching a decision, the sage prayed that it be the right one.

"The hateshiganai tokoshie bachi is an ancient curse. It allowed vampires to gain ultimate power. However, the vampire must get one mortal to love them."

Serena shrugged. Getting a mortal to love her wasn't going to be that hard.

"That's easy old man."

"It is not as easy as you may think. There is one chosen one every few centuries. This is a man. For only female vampires may achieve this ultimate power. The chosen one is pure at heart and everything good. However his inner good has been dimmed by the evil that surrounds him. He dwells in darkness and hatred while his heart is filled with light and good. He shall appear to be the body for evil while through his actions he is fighting for the good of mankind. He will have suffered the greatest harm and evil but he is still as pure as a crystal. Surrounded by hate, he shall dwell in darkness. But he is still a fighter of good. Get this man to love you, and with his permission drink all his blood. Once this deed is done, than you shall be immortal with unlimited power. However, following this new power will be one action of evil. Something you hold dear shall be ripped away from you. And you shall suffer, but can never die."

Serena shrugged. She was damned to hell already. Another curse didn't matter too much.

"Thanks for the info. Now, you die."

The old sage wished that his decision had been wise. By telling this demon about the curse, he has either saved her soul, or damned the earth. 

The old man watched as Serena smiled evilly. She slowly lowered her face to his neck. His eyes dimmed as he felt his blood slowly being drained by the creature. 

"May the gods be merciful towards the earth..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know I know, that chapter was weird. But I told you guys about the important thing... the new curse. Hateshiganai tokoshie bachi... I'm pretty sure that means Eternal Immortality Curse... but I'm not 100% sure since I'm Chinese, not Japanese. Please review. HEERO WILL APPEAR SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

VOTE FOR THE COUPLES!!!!!!! 

BUT IT'S SERENA AND HEERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. New Student

~*~*~ Price of Eternity ~*~*~

By: Rogue Angel Barton

Hey! I don't know why but why is the title so morbid? Anyway, THANX FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! I don't own neither of the animes, but I do own a few Gundam posters and some Sailor Moon stuff.

Serena frowned as she held the wineglass to her lips. Her rosy lips parted slightly as drank the blood. It was O negative, her favorite. She sat back in her armchair. The moon was full tonight and the stars were twinkling down. Serena smiled as she placed the glass of blood on her right. It was the year AC 195. It had been about 1500 years since she had been transformed. She was one of the most feared vampires in the world and the colonies. She was known as the Silent Shinimegami. Ironic how she, the fighter of good was now Shinimegami, while her friend, Hotaru Tomoe, the real Shinimegami was dead. 

That's right, she had been reborn. But in this world, wars were fought with machines and not magical powers. That did put a decrease of good vampires but then again, she could always make more. 

Not one single true Chosen One. For 1500 years she has searched the Earth, and then the colonies. But she has turned up empty. Not a single one. However she has learned that getting a mortal to love her was so simple. She just had to play the innocent cuddly thing and they loved her. But then again, it was never true love. 

Serena got up from her chair and stepped out onto the balcony. The senshis have all been reborn and she could feel it in her blood.

"I don't have blood."

A small ironic laugh escaped as she leaned on the railing. She looked at the moon with impassive eyes. Suddenly, her eyes shot open. She had just felt something. An electric shiver went up her spine. She felt herself smile sinisterly. The Chosen One had been awaken. HE had been born years ago but his true potential had awoke minutes ago. 

Serena turned around quickly. 

"Deborah!"

A female vampire appeared. Her head was down low as she bowed.

"You called Mistress?"

"What is going on right now? I felt a force just now."

"Currently the Gundam Pilots are fighting on Libra. They are trying to save the Earth Mistress."

Serena nodded and then dismissed the woman with a wave of her hand. She stared at the moon once more.

"Gundam Pilots eh? The Chosen One has awakened."

Serena felt another pang of energy as she collapsed on the floor. The good inside of the chosen one was overwhelming. And yet she could feel the dark side still pulling him down.

Up in space, Heero Yuy tried desperately to lock onto the falling piece of Libra. His eyes widened as an unknown force suddenly arose in him. With the new force, Heero locked onto the piece of Libra. His senses came alive as he fired his Buster Rifle. To the new force's pleasure, the piece had been destroyed.

Allowing himself to breathe, Heero changed Wing Zero back into bird mode. But he couldn't help but feel disappointed that the Earth was fine. After all, humans were the one who started the whole mess to begin with.

Shaking his head, he abolished the thought from his mind. What was he thinking? His eyes twinkled slightly as his comrade's voices came loud and clear through his radio.

^^^^^^^^^^^^

__

A.C. 196...

Serena felt herself smiling in anticipation. News reached her that the Gundam pilots were fighting Mariameia at that moment. She leaned back into her chair. After the war, the Chosen One's powers seemed to have disappeared. There was not one burst of energy anywhere. And tracking down the Gundam Pilots were difficult. They were the best after all.

The Chosen One's energy started to slowly gather strength about a day ago. She noticed that it started about the time that Maremeia had kidnapped the little pacifist princess.

'No matter.' She thought as she smiled. 'His energy has been reaching new heights for the past day or two. Soon I will find him. And power, will be mine.'

Serena felt his power reach the max as she smiled. He was more powerful than she had ever thought. She frowned as the good side engulfed him.

~~~~~~~~

__

Half way across the world...

Heero Yuy's eyes lit up with determination. He has to take Decim out. Firing his Buster rifle for the last time, he closed his eyes. He felt Wing Zero Custom slowly explode around him.

Serena gasped. For some reason she could feel his life energy slowly decreasing.

"You better be alive for me to drain you."

=====

Heero slowly crawled from the wreckage. He got up painfully. His mission wasn't finished. HE was so close. He felt like there was a greater purpose for him...

Serena sighed with relief. A few minutes after his life force had disappeared, it was back. This time stronger than before, with a power of determination laced in it. She had to admit this Chosen One was a true warrior. Like herself... the old her that was. She had to admit, for some reason, she was beginning to like him.

^^^^^

Heero 'shot' Maremeia. Now he could rest for a while. He felt himself collapse.

"I will never have to kill again."

Serena smiled. The good in him had triumphed. For some reason she felt relieved that another good being still existed. It was the old her shining through. Cursing her weakness, she walked out into the balcony. She would meet this warrior soon. A ghost of a genuine smile touched her lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

A.C. 198...

Heero cursed under his breath. The annoying baka had been snoring all night long. Dragging himself out of bed, he quickly dressed and took a shower. Opening the door, he watched as Wufei stood outside one of the bathrooms annoyed. A horrible noise called singing reached his ears.

"You got it you got it bad! When you're on the phone, hang up and you call right back!"

Heero watched with amusement as Wufei started to bang on the door. Everyone hated it when Duo tried to sing. The baka was usually the last one up, but today was Monday. Which meant he was in there washing his hair. It would be a while before Wufei could use the bathroom, and it looked like an emergency.

"U got it u got it bad, If you miss a thing with out your friend." 

The baka had been singing that song for the past week. Heero smirked as Wufei began to bang on the door, demanding that Duo get out. Heero put on the impassive mask as he stepped out of his room. He looked at Wufei who was very pissed.

'Should I say that he could use my bathroom?'

Heero watched as Wufei's face began turning red. HE started cursing at the American pilot. Duo's only response was to turn up the volume.

"U don't wanna have fun, Cause all u think about is, you got it bad, when you're out with someone..."

Wufei became furious. Wiping out his katana from who knows where, he began slicing at the door.

Heero smiled. IT was a small smile but a smile none the less. Turning away from his friends, he headed for the stairs. 

"Nah..."

As he began going down the stairs, he could hear Duo's screams for help in the background.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The guys all sat down for breakfast. Duo now had a cut on his face and Wufei was mumbling. Quatre was looking worried at the two while Trowa was reading the paper. Heero looked around. Monday... he hated Mondays. Another week of school has begun. They were all 18 and in college. The Rutherlore University.

Putting their plates in the sink, everyone grabbed their books and started walking out. Duo hopped into his black Eclipse. Trowa hopped on his dark green motorcycle. Wufei jumped onto his dark red motorcycle while Quatre got into his yellow convertible. Heero hopped onto his dark blue motorcycle.

The guys erupted from the garage and head for school. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The guys arrived at school with 5 minutes to spare. Parking into their favorite spots, everyone got out of their cars/ Duo looked around and sighed.

"No hot girls today."

Everyone sweatdropped. Duo was back to normal despite what happened that morning. Everyone was whispering that morning. Duo looked around and pouted.

"Hey! What am I missing?! I hate being left out!"

Duo went over to one girl. HE tapped her on the shoulder. The girl turned around and grinned.

"So, babe, what's the buzz?"

"According to Fred, who heard from George, who overheard Trek, who was talking to Leia, who heard from Helen, who got from Tristen, who's brother Yoke, heard from his friend Olivia, who heard from her sister Gheata, who has a cousin Heta, who's father Steven heard from his friend Greg, who's wife's brother Allen, who's wife is in the office, that there's a mysterious transfer student is coming."

Duo walked away from the girl. Slightly confused. His friends were leaning against his car, looking expectantly at him. Quatre smiled.

"So, what's going on Duo?"

"There's a new transfer student."

Trowa cocked his brow.

"Who is this student?"

"Me."

DONE WITH THAT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW!


	5. Chosen One...?

~*~*~ Price of Eternity ~*~*~

By: Rogue Angel Barton

Hey! You guys really like this because I'm getting reviews! Here's the next chapter. Hope ya like!

"Who is this student?"

"Me."

The guys all snapped around as they heard the musical voice. It sounded so innocent and yet so cold. When they turned around, they couldn't believe the sight before them. The transfer student, a girl, had the body of a GODDESS. She was average height, about 5'4". She had long and slender legs. Her hair was a golden blond that seemed to have hints of a deep silver color. Her eyes were a light blue, as clear as crystal, but they were cold. Completely emotionless. Wufei, Trowa and Heero could tell that any emotion she had was fake, but Duo was too busy drooling. 

Not that they blamed him, heck, even Heero was amazed. HE couldn't keep his eyes off of her, and very few women have ever caught his attention. The girl seemed to be checking them out, trying to decide whether they were good enough.

"Hello goddess. Damn, you are amazing."

Heero felt his heart drop as Duo walked over to her with his seductive and big smile and kissed her hand.

"And you kind sir?"

Heero smirked. She wasn't like the rest. She may look hot in that black leather halter-top and black leather pants, but she had class. Unlike the other girls at the school, she could balance out her sophistication perfectly with her... body.

"Why I'm Duo Maxwell. "

Heero watched as she smiled sweetly. He could see through it easily. He stepped into the shadows, unsure how to meet this new mystery.

"This is my friend Trowa Barton."

Trowa simply nodded at her while the girl smiled. 

"My friend Wufei Chang."

Wufei snorted and muttered about weak onnas.

"Quatre R. Winner."

Quatre bowed and blushed. Serena smiled a true one this time.

"So what's your name?"

Heero anger flared. The baka didn't introduce him. But why does he care?

"My name is Serena, Serena Tsukino."

"Serena Moon, appropriate."

Serena snapped towards the source of the voice. Her eyes widened as out of the shadows, a figure appeared. She was amazed at the being in front of her. His aura was dark and lonely. His eyes were haunting pools of Prussian blue. He had a great body and was tall too. He was amazing.

"You are? I didn't catch your name in Duo's introductions."

"He didn't mention me. The name is Heero, Heero Yuy."

With a quick and smooth movement, Heero bowed to her slightly, never breaking eye contact. He smiled at her slightly, and Serena instantly knew that those didn't come often.

Wow. Duo Maxwell is not what I expected. This Heero guy however... wow.

"It's a pleasure Mr. Yuy."

With another smooth and cat-like grace he stood up and stepped into the sun.

"Please, just Heero. And it's a pleasure to meet you as well."

Heero's watch beeped. Everyone looked down.

"Time for class Ms. Tsukino."

"Just Serena."

Quatre nodded.

"Why don't I show you around?"

Serena nodded and followed Quatre inside. Duo and the others watched as the Desert Noble went into the school with the Perfect Babe. Duo pouted.

"How come the quiet ones always gets the chicks?"

Wufei shrugged while Trowa and Heero rolled their eyes. Then quickly walked inside, the four of them knew the results of being late... and they didn't want to be in detention together again.

Serena sat down between Quatre and Duo in class. Her first period was Ancient History, and it was with Duo and Quatre. Trowa, Heero and Wufei all went off to their own classes. According to Duo, the three of them were in all honors, pretty smart.

'I should be in honors, but because of this stupid Maxwell, I'm in some average classes, and only three honors.'

The girl turned to her right to see Duo casually draping his arm on the back of her chair. He looked at her and winked. Serena urged herself to not vomit and a small red blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Come on babe, why not sit with me at lunch."

Serena faked a giggle and pressed herself into Duo's chest.

"Sure thing handsome."

Duo grinned his idiotic smile.

"MR. MAXWELL STOP HARRASSING MS. TSUKINO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Duo gulped and quickly snapped back to his desk. Serena couldn't help but let a smirk escape. Her eyes dimmed as they returned to her now usual impassive bluish gray.

'Duo Maxwell is the Chosen One? HE sure doesn't seem like it. But he is a Gundam pilot and according to the data, he claims to be Shinigami. God of Death fighting for good seemed to fit the Chosen One, but he however... does not. I better not be wrong.'

Serena glared at the teacher in the front of the class. Even after about 2000 years, she still didn't get Ancient History, even if she did live through some of it.

^^^^

Serena allowed Duo to slip his arm around her thin waist. The last two periods had gone smoothly and Serena had to pretend to act like the bubbly blond she had once been. IT brought back memories... painful ones of Mamoru and his betray. Her eyes became pained as the memories of the past came.

"Serena... you okay?"

Serena's eyes quickly rid themselves of the useless emotions that kept her from her destiny. She put on her best smile and turned her face towards Duo.

"Sure Duo! I was just thinking about my next class."

"What's that?"

"Um... honors Calculus."

"Wow, you must be really smart to be in that class. Heero, Trowa, Wufei and only five other people are in that class."

Serena nodded, the other guys appeared to be really smart. 

"Where's the room Duo?"

"Straight down the hall to your left."

Serena quickly turned around. Behind her stood Heero Yuy, smiling slightly, his voice as husky as before. She was drowning in his Prussian eyes, spinning into the deep abyss of the emptiness of his soul. 

^^^

Heero watched as her crystal blue eyes shone with a deep inner light. She was breath taking and he couldn't look away. Her eyes held them with such an intensity that he would die for her.

"It is?"

She watched as with an amuse gleam in his eyes he simply nodded. Serena smiled at him, this time it wasn't a fake smile, it was a true Serena Tsukino smile. She knew that Heero was reading her eyes and knew it was the true side of her. IT was the real side.

"Come on then."

Serena blushed, really blushing this time as she walked to Heero. She paused as she stood next to Heero and he was staring at her. Involuntarily she blushed and mentioned for Heero to walk. He nodded with a small smile on his face.

"Come on then Tenshi."

Tenshi...? Angel? He called her an angel? She looked up at him as she felt his hand on the small o her back. She was shocked, but it made her feel warm. It lit her whole being up. She felt her feet moving towards the class, but her mind was blank.

"Whatever you say... Black Knight."

IT STUCK DIDN'T IT?! I THOUGHT IT WAS REALLY BAD!!! YOU Can FLAME ME ON THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Don't break me....

~*~*~ Price of Eternity ~*~*~

By: Rogue Angel Barton

Hey. My original copy of part of this chapter was deleted, and it was good too. Okay, maybe I'm patting myself on the back, but hey, it was. I'm pissed off at my computer right now.

Anyways, this story... I don't have anything planned out for it. Well, not in the long run like my other stories... where I know what's going to happen when. I'm going with the flow on this one. I have a general idea of the ending and well, the beginning and middle are slightly fuzzy. IF you have any suggestions, please email me at, Destructions103@aol.com. Thanks.

Oh yeah, I don't own either of the animes. Please enjoy. This is Rogue, see ya at the end!

Serena yawned, calculus, even at the college level AND honors was boring... and easy. Flying through the four problems that the teacher assigned, Serena turned her classmate. The five other students sat in the front, two of which were the normal kids, and the other three were the classic, 'nerd'. They were scribbling like crazy on their papers.

Serena noticed that the back was completely quiet. She looked at the three boys that she was sitting with. She was in the second seat to the right of the far right corner from her perspective. 

To her right was Trowa, who was staring ahead with an impassive face. Then she looked down at his paper, which was half a page worth of work neatly labeled and correct. She was amazed. Serena observed Trowa Barton. He was impassive like her, but not cold. He had a lonely feel to him, a silent kind of wisdom. She had seen his eyes; they were the eyes of someone who had witnessed too much pain in their life. Maybe that was so silent. The wise but silent one of the group.

To Trowa's right sat Wufei, the chauvinist pig. He was the honorable one of the group, and he was set in his ways. He looked like a soldier, strong and capable. Not someone to piss off. But he was a butthead so next!

There was sweet innocent Quatre. Of course he wasn't in the class. He was in math down the hall. He was heart of the group, the kind and almost naive one. Serena felt like there was a need to protect him from the world... from the hardships of what she has gone through. But even through his polite and cheerful nature, she could see that he has been through some pain.

Then there was the loud-mouthed Duo Maxwell. He was supposed to be the Chosen One. But from what Serena has seen, there is no way. He was too happy and cheerful and too... ditzy. He was so full of life, despite the fact that he called himself the god of Death. Don't know what was the story behind that. But he was not what Serena had expected the Chosen One would be like. He had those mischievous and joyous happy violet eyes. And that cute chestnut braid... too happy looking. But Serena could see pain and a devastating past behind those eyes as well. Perhaps that's what was meant by pain of the Chosen One.

Then there was Heero Yuy, a complete enigma to her. Looking at the silent guy next to her from the corner of her eyes, she saw that his eyes were closed. Looking down at his paper, she saw that it was covered in neat handwriting. His dark chocolate brown bangs covered most of his face. HE was good looking, standing at a good 6'4, second in height in the group only to Trowa. He was muscular, the most muscular out of the group. His face was always expressionless and impassive. His eyes were cold and lifeless, like hers. 

Serena couldn't but help wonder why. She was evil and had seen and done many things in her years. Hero however, what caused such a beautiful creature to be the way he was. There was a roguish and wild appearance to him, like one who just didn't give. His aura however was lonely, and Serena could feel that he was alone, and had been for some time. Her hands inched to brush away those bangs.

Then there were his eyes. Deep orbs of Prussian blue. A masterpiece of the spiraling of a whirlpool and the power of a black hole, sucking in everything in sight. Serena shook her head and quickly looked away. She wasn't supposed to think about that. She was on a mission, she had a purpose, and she had a destiny to fulfill and a Chosen One to kill.

Heero felt Serena's eyes on him. Once she turned away, he looked at her. Silvery blonde hair that glimmered in the light reached to her calves, even though it was in a braid. Her clear blue eyes were emotionless and cold. Heero shut his eyes again. He knew why he was the way he was, but why her? Why innocence? Why someone as beautiful and breath taking as her? There had to be a reason.

An image of her petite face entered his mind. So beautiful... yet so unobtainable. She would never consider being with him... not someone like her. HE had seen he joy in her eyes when she was with Duo, even if it was somewhat fake. That's the kind of guy she needed, someone sweet and lively. Not a killer like him.

Heero squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the thought. Why did it strike at his cold heart? Why was he beginning to feel?

He couldn't take it anymore. Heero stood up, stuffed everything into his book bag and walked down the isle. Everyone in the room stared at him as he walked past the teacher without a word.

"Mr. Yuy back into your seat!"

Heero ignored the angry math teacher.

"MR. YUY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Heero walked out the class and slammed the door behind him. Serena, Trowa, and Wufei watched the door, completely confused as to why Heero just stormed out of the classroom.

~~~

Heero sat in the gym, his back against the cold stone wall. His legs spread out in front of him as his head was against the cold wall. 

He couldn't believe he just stormed out of Math. It was so unlike him... so unlike the Perfect Soldier.

"That's just it, you're beginning to change."

Heero shook his head furiously. No, he was a soldier, he couldn't become soft. Standing up Heero took off his black leather duster threw his book bag to the floor. It was the last period of class; Wufei and Duo had detention. In a few minutes, class would be let out. Turning to the punching bag, he began to express his anger on it.

Serena stood up and began walking out of the class. Trowa said that he and Quatre would go home to check on Heero. Wufei and Duo had detention so she left them. The math teacher stopped her.

"Ms. Tsukino, it said on your record that you're an excellent gymnast. A few teachers have seen your skill. We have someone that might be able to match your skill. You'll find him in the gym."

Serena nodded and walked out. Better not be Duo or she'll scream. She hadn't pulled out all her moves at the audition but she was a lot better than everyone else was. It was hard to believe that they actually found someone to match her skill. She walked out of the class and followed the signs to the gym.

She heard sever punching from the gym. She quietly walked in and hid in the shadows. She saw Heero furiously punching the bag. She could smell the scent of blood. Her keen eyes picked up the blood on the punching bag. She also saw Heero's bloody knuckles.

Heero suddenly flipped backwards. His eyes were closed as he was straight in the air on his hands. Serena quickly timed how long Heero stayed that way. Five minutes gone...

"Should I stop or keep going Serena?"

Serena was surprised that Heero sensed her. She was also shocked at the cold and impassive tone that he spoke with. Heero leapt into the air and landed gracefully. Walking towards her, Serena noticed just how muscular he was. But she also noticed how badly his knuckles were bleeding.

"Heero, your knuckles."

Heero looked at them before stuffing them into his pocket. He stopped next to her.

"So they told you the news huh?"

Serena nodded. So he knew before. She saw the small amount of pain in his impassive Prussian eyes. Hesitantly, she reached over to Heero's hand in his pockets. Gently pulling it out by his forearm, Serena placed his bloody hand into her palm.

Serena resisted the urge to drink Heero. He smelled so good and sweet, so much better than her usual meals. She had had plenty of good drinks, but Heero's blood smelled so different, so much richer.

Serena shook her head furiously. No, she couldn't drink him. It would interfere with his mission... yeah, that's it. Not the other feeling that was nagging at her cold heart...

Serena accidentally pressed one of the worst hurt knuckles. Serena noticed Heero wince slightly. She looked up at him, slightly worried.

"Let's get you to the nurse."

Heero shook his head, his brown bangs swaying gently. Resisting the urge to touch those silky looking strands, he frowned.

"Why not?"

Heero shrugged. Serena slapped him on the arm slightly, a deep scowl formed on her delicate features.

"Why not?"

"It's not that bad. Besides... I've been to her too many times because of Quatre."

Serena watched as he smiled gently. Serena however frowned... she didn't find it funny. However, she did find it weird that he'd been there many times.

"Well let me clean it up."

Heero hesitated but then nodded.

"In my book bag, I've got some antibiotics and bandages."

Serena nodded numbly. It surprised her that he was ready with these. Was he planning on doing this often? 

Grabbing the stuff, she pulled him into the nearby bathroom. Everyone was home so no one saw Serena in the Men's room.

Pulling Heero into the bathroom and to the sink, Serena turned on the warm water. She softly placed Heero's hand into the water, washing off the blood. She looked up and into his eyes, which held nothing. Not even a flicker of pain, or any emotion. He simply watched as the blood colored water stained the sink.

Serena was worried about Heero. How could anyone not have a single emotion about pain? How can anyone stand it?

Why would she care? About this boy? About someone she just knew for a day? She didn't give a crap's ass about anyone for the past 2000 years, and yet here she was washing out the wounds of a guy she didn't know too well.

~ You can use him. To get close to Maxwell.

I don't want to use anyone...

~ Since when have you not wanted to use someone? Especially for something that can get you the power?

But this seems wrong...

~ You're Silent Shinimegami... or have you forgotten?

No, never.

~ Good, then use him!

I don't like this. But fine.

Serena looked up at Heero. He was looking at her, almost like a little child. She didn't want to use him, but she was Silent Shinimegami, the most feared and loathed vampire in the universe. And soon the killer of his friend. 

Serena began wiping his knuckles with a towel in his book bag. The white towel soon stained with blood. Heero turned away. Another reminder of who he was... the blood... ever present...

Serena watched as Heero turned away, his eyes clouded over, with pain. But not from the wound... from something else. Gently putting on the antibiotics, she began wrapping his wound.

Heero watched as she began bandaging his hands. He wondered why someone like her would be so nice to him. No one ever had been, expect the guys... and they knew about him. Serena however... she was a complete stranger. Yet here she was helping him.

Serena felt her heart... what's left of it, soar as he smiled his thanks at her. She didn't know why he effected her this way... she was who she was. Serena smiled and led Heero back into the gym.

"We can practice tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Saturday."

"Oh..."

Serena frowned. She wanted to meet Heero again... WOAH!!! STOP RIGHT THERE!!! BAD THOUGHTS BAD! OUT!

"Well, we can meet tomorrow if you want. I'm interested in your abilities."

Serena looked up, shocked at what Heero said. She nodded slowly. Sure, she can do that. 

The two walked out the school and into the crisp evening air. Heero turned to her; she was like an angel.

"See you tomorrow..."

Serena nodded and got into her car. Heero watched as her car disappeared.

Please don't break me Serena...

Serena turned to the road, as she could no longer see Heero in the rear view mirror. She smiled sadly.

I'm sorry Heero.

Finished! Like? Sucked? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
